How Can I live?
by chaotickalas
Summary: Envy destroyed his friends and family. Ed has no reason to live anymore, Sequel to Darkest Plot. Fully enjoyed while listening to How Can I Live Without You by Ill Nino. Requested by Chibichibikun


Winry Rockbell awoke to darkness. She couldn't see anything but a dim light coming from the doorway. Something was brushing against her face. She tried moving her arms to get whatever it was off but felt only pain. Her arms had been broken. Her last memories were of being assaulted, that's right Envy had tortured her. He had stuffed something into her mouth before knocking her out again. She tried spitting it up but couldn't. Oh how sick she felt. Violated in so many ways, she wanted to puke but she decided to get up from the cold floor and move forward.

Her only hope was for Edward to come to her rescue. It was then in that exact thought, Edward's appearance brightened her situation. She ran forward to greet him but…

Envy perversely watched Edward Elric, The Full Metal Alchemist kill Winry from afar. His plan had gone better than expected. He knew with Ed's quick to judge attitude of the situation would be perfect for this scheme, his darkest plot. Envy had darkened the room on purpose, placing a wig in the shape his own hair on Winry. How he had longed for this moment.

He walked in revealing how his plan had unfolded all too perfectly. Edward didn't seem to notice. He just stood there with the auto-mail stuck inside Winry. Blood ran down his weapon almost as if reaching out in a gesture of "Why Edward, why?"

Winry's eyes looked straight at Ed, an echo of her last thoughts.

Winry had felt the auto-mail sword cleanly rip through her chest. She looked at herself in the doorway realizing what had happened. She was unable to speak in her last moments, damn that Envy for not even allowing her to say goodbye. With that she left the world of the living.

Edward Elric felt sick. Anger and sadness ran back and forth through his mind. He was tricked into killing Winry. Envy had tricked him but it was Ed's doing that ended Winry's life. He wanted to say something but couldn't. He didn't even hear the laughter coming from Envy who had transformed back into his normal form.

Time seemed to stand still for Ed. He slowly removed his sword from the penetration. Blood splattered in his direction. Winry's blood had stained his clothes almost as if it were purposely jumping on him as a reminder. He carefully set Winry down on the floor. He ripped his auto-mail arm off screaming in pain. He never wanted to use it again or any auto-mail for that matter. It would remind him too much of Winry but for now he lay with her. Left arm wrapped around her, he cried for hours and hours. Edward hadn't cried like this since the days of his childhood.

All the while Envy watched and enjoyed the show. Ed could feel the warmth slowly fading from Winry's body. It was a sign she was truly gone. He didn't want to move anymore, he didn't want to live anymore. His thoughts were only of how could I live without you?

An eerie silence filled the dim room. Blood had dried around the floor. Ed kept his eyes on Winry's lifeless body. He couldn't move or wouldn't move. Guilt was building up inside of him. Envy was growing impatient. Despite how fun this had been it wasn't nearly as satisfying as he thought it would be. He frowned angrily and was about to leave when Ed finally spoke for the first time in a long time.

"Why…?" Edward asked barely able to speak. Envy looked on at him still angry for no reason.

"Why what?" Envy asked in confusion.

"Why don't you kill me?" Edward slowly tilted his head in the direction of Envy still not taking his sight off of Winry's body. Envy faced him grinning.

"Why would I kill you? You'd only join her in the after life. I want you to suffer through life," he paused for a moment looking away. "Do you want to know what I did to her before you killed her?" He asked smiling, Edward's eyes widened in fear. "While you were selfishly sleeping, she carried you in her arms. She must have really cared for you to risk her own pathetic life like that," Envy turned back to Ed.

"Stop it!" Edward barely spoke. Envy just continued on.

"After I knocked her out, I spilled some of her blood on the cement leaving her bandanna behind with that note," he started. "When I brought her back here she came to…" He stared straight into Ed's eyes.

"Please stop it!" Edward said again, this time more clearly.

"I told her to strip and she wouldn't. I needed to get to know her body but I also decided I'd have a little fun with her first. She was reluctant at first but after breaking her arms she really had no choice." He finished.

"STOP IT!" Edward was now shouting. Envy loved this. Oh how excited he felt at Ed's guilty tone. Envy continued still.

"She hated every moment of it. I even…heh…stuck it in her mou-" Envy started but was interrupted by Ed.

"Please stop it?" Ed's voice was pleading, something Envy thought he'd never see. Envy grinned walking up to him. He kneeled before the pathetic Edward.

"I see I've made my point. I assume you'll not pursue us?" Envy asked. Ed shook his head in agreement. Why would he? He no longer had a reason to. Edward slumped back. What was he going to do now? How could he go on living?

Envy hadn't left yet. He stared into Ed's eyes all the while grinning. He leaned forward forcing himself on Edward. He jammed his tongue down into Ed's throat. Edward tried removing himself from the forceful kiss but Envy held him by tightly. He transformed himself into Winry again. Ed's eyes filled with a mixture of anger and sadness followed by a sickening feeling.

Envy got up turning one last time to Ed. "Why Edward? Why?" He said turning himself back to normal, laughing while he left. Edward turned away puking in a corner. He crawled back to Winry contemplating whether or not to die here or bury her first. All he had to do was kill himself…

How can I live without you? That very thought ran through his head. Everyone he ever loved was dead. Alphonse, Winry…both were dead. He lay with Winry lost in thought. He decided he no longer needed to live. No more purpose was left. There where he had ripped his auto-mail arm off lay the answer. The very metal that penetrated Winry…

He lifted it up. How can I live without you? He asked himself one last time.

---

No rights to the FMA franchise yeah…

I'm crying while I finish this. I didn't know I could write something this dark. Well anyway, it's up to you whether or not Ed kills himself.

Fixed a little error that was pointed out by lonesamurai, I'd liked to thank you!


End file.
